UNEXPECTED LOVESTORY
by MSM OC
Summary: Fudou has a terrible past ...he is broke and uncertain about things ...kidou is worried ...and gets to know his past ...friendships evolves to love ...I love you fudou


Its was a stormy minday night . it was 2:00 am ..by now whole inazuma japan had gone to sleep. however one person was shifting in the sheets again and again ...unable to sleep . Cursing the damn storm to be so loud . it was a brunette ..,having emerald grey green eyes with a mohawk on head .Yes it was non other than the lonerebel _fudou akio ._

Fudou tried hard to get some sleep but when he couldn't he decided to get out of bed to get some water thinking that it might be a help . As he walked down he peeped outside the window ...the storm ..._oh how beautiful it is _thought fudou ...**_just like my heart ...just like my thoughts . Its wild , its ragging ,its uncertain ._** He stood there looking at the storm outside when an unnoticed tear fell down from his face . He was deep into his thoughts to even realise that he was now crying .Just looking at the storm made him remember his past ,a horrible past ,a past he has been trying to run from ,a past he could not forget ,a past he was scared of , and a past that is the cause of his rudeness . He lured so deep in thoughts that suddenly a muffled cry escaped his mouth .

**_FLASH BACK _**

fudou at the age 4 returned home just to find his parents at gun point . There stood kageyama _. Fudou akio huh ...I have been waiting for you for so long ...hmm _said kageyama . Fudou flinched at his tone ._ listen kid ...I know the sight of your parents on gun point is very disturbing ..but heres the deal YOU work for me and I swear they wont be hurt ...you work for me and I wont kill them ...you work for me without telling anyone about it and I assure you that your parents would be safe and sound .my boss is waiting for you .said kageyama_

Fudou a mare child not knowing the consequences ...said _yes . and from jere on his hard and torturing life begun ._

_** _END OF FLASH BACK**_

Fudou had stared at the storm for ao long not knowing the tears that were escaping his eyes . He kept on standing there when a sudden voice from behind his shook him out of his thoughts and numbness . _fudou ? what exactly are you doing at this time ?._ said the voice ...no answer

fudou just stared out hoping whoever it was would get pissed off and walk away . it was hard to recognize the voice in the storm . _FUDOU ? are you listening to me ? _called out the voice again ...

again fudou game no answer because he was not having the courage to speak up with the hoarsness that had now appeared in his voice with a lump in his throat .

fudou heard the person walking close to him amd panicked for a moment but then regained his composure and mustered up the courage to speak . the only words that came out were _...what do you want huh .? cant you see im in no mood to talk ._

he somehow managed to say it but to fudous dismay his voice was trembling ...tears were still streaming down his face ...his face still towards the window . The person got offended by fudous rude behaviour . he walked close enough and said in a firm voice _Fudou ? are you okay ? . _

_oh hellllll . _thought fudou . he had now realised whose voice it is . it was the genius gamemaker of inazuma eleven _KIDOU YUUTO . _ fudou still gave no answer and started walking away keeping his face in the other direction so kidou wont see the tears . However kidou had realized the trembling in his voice and was not going away without getting an answer . kidou moved forward and grabbed fudous hand just to spin him around . what he saw shocked him ._fudou was crying _ . fudou started panicking and struggling to get his hand free but kidou had a very firm grip . _fudou ? what happened ? are you alright ? is everything okay ? fudou? _all these questions that kidou asked him ... he could not give the answer to ...he was scared ...these questions were hard to answer for him . he didnt know what to do and he pushed kidou back and ran out of the hotel ...into the storm . he kept running and running not knowing where he was going .

_**FLASH BACK**_

_ hey __Fudou akio huuuh ...you are finally here ...very well kageyama . u did a great job . Now leave me alone with this kid ._

said a man smirking .it was kageyama's boss . kageyama left fudou with his boss . _ fudou akio ...my name is James De Cruz ._ said the man . he was looking at fudou with a weird look . a mischevious looking . he looked at fudou all over ..his face , his lips ,his legs ,his thighs (they were visvible because of the short he was wearing ) and finallyfinally at his lower legs . he moved forward toward fudou and bent down so that he can be face to face with fudou . he smirked and in a swift moment licked fudou's lips and then drew back . fudou now stood shocked ,scared , his legs trembling with fear . the man smirked again and started saying _Fudou ...no Akio would be right ...you are now my slave .. and you would do as I say or soon your parents would die . from now on you ll stay in this building . whatever I tell you to do YOU WOULD DO and ...just so you know you are all mine now ... all of you ... your life ... your body ...your soul everything belongs to me . _Fudou got scared . So scared but he knew that his parenst were now in their possession ... if he didnt listen they would kill his parents so ..._he nodded . _seeing this James gave a sneer and they pushed fudou against the wall to catch his lips in a kiss . and after that james asked **_are you okay ? _** with an evil grin on his face and then left fudou in a dark room .

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

Are you okay ? the question swirled in fudou mind ...kidou had asked him that ...and so did james ...kidou asked him that . he kept running without knowing where he was going .

Meanwhile kidou was looking for fudou .

_fudou ... whats wrong with you ...why were you crying ...where are you fudou ? _kidou wondered while running in storm looking for fudou . he ran and ran .

Fudou collapsed on the floor when his legs finally gave up . He fell down and started crying loudly . his cries were now loud ...he was shaking in head ...he was finding it hard to breathe . he cried and cried and cried ..

kidou was still looking for fudou . he moved fastly in the ragging storm . under the brindges ...in abandoned buildings he searched them all but there was no sign of fudou . at last he heard someone cry and followed in the dorection only to find fudou on the ground breathing heavily ...crying like hell ...clutching the side of his shirt ...fudou was now pale . kidou sat down next to his teammate having a worried expression on his face ... he placed a hand on fudous shoulder . Fudou got scared and got up but his legs gave up and he fell down again . kidou saw fudou panicking ...he saw fudou scared ... for the first time ... not knowing what to do kidou pulled fudou in a hug . fudou flinched and tried to get away but to no avail . kidou held him tightly ...not wanting to lwt go of him in this storm once again . he said in a soft voice _fudou ...I know you are not okay ... I wont hurt you ...just relax ...its just me kidou ...your teammate . im worried about you . so please try to relax . _fudou breathing was uneven but he was a little calm now . little by little his breathing beacme normal . he relaxed in kidou's arms . kidou smiled a bit and then asked fudou if he could stand keeping in mind how he fell before . fudou nodded but when he did stand up ...he got dizzy and was about to fall when kidou grabbed him and picked him up bridle style . fudou got shocked and was about to say something when kidou said_. I guess not ... its alright ...I ll take you back ...seeing the way you are right now ..taking you back like this is much better option . _ fusou didnt say anything and kidou made his way back to the hotel now having fudou in his arms . While they were going back fudou started feeling cold amd dizzy and eventually fainted . kidou hadn't noticed it . It was now 4:30 am and kidou and fudou were finally back at the hotel . kidou without looking down asked fudou if he was okay ? he got no answer and looked down in his arms ...fudou was pale...his breathing uneven . kidou placed fudou down and then put his hand on fudou's forehead . it was burning ._ holy shit ...no no no no ...hes bruning up badly ... almost hot as a volcanno ._thought kidou . he picked fudou up and took him to his room removed fudou's clothes and got sone new clothes out of his bag . he then noticed a scar near his waist and wondered from where had fudou got it but chose not to think about it for now .

After dressing fudou up he dressed himself amd then ran out of room to get the thermometer . He placed the thermometer in fudou's mouth amd waited for a few minutes or so . kidou nearly fell down . Fudou was sick ... terribly sick ...he was having high fever . the thermometer read 104.5 .kidou panicked . he placed some warm blankets on fudou and since he didnt know what to do he sat down next to the bed and started to wait for others to wake up but eventually fell asleep waiting .

kidou woke up amd found his sisiter staring at him with a questioning look . he got up right away and walked to her and told her that fudou is sick .

Haruna walked upto fudou .placed a hand on his forehead .. it was still very hot ... she then dashed out and came back with a bowl and a cloth ... she dipped the cloth in the water and placed it on fudous head .

at the breakfast table everybody was looking at kidou waiting for an explanation. kidou thought about qhat happened and remembered fudou's reaction and thought its better not to tell the whole event . he then said _ I was going to the bathroom when I noticed fudou . he looked pale so I went to him and asked him but before he could answer he fainted due to high fever . _

To his luck everybody believed that lie .

Fudou woke up ...feeling terrible ...cold ...a lil bit dizzy ...he looked around and saw thw clock . it was 2:15 pm and the sun wal shining bright outside . right then kidou entered the room . fudou got nervous and said nothing . kidou moved to his side ...placed a hand on his forehead ...though it was still hot but not as much as before . he them smiled at fudou and asked softly_ fudou ...do u feel any better ? _ fudou nodded a bit though he was not feeling well at all . kidou smiled and sat down on bed next to him . he hugged fudou and said _I am glad that you are okay . so glad. uhh right u must be hungry I ll get you some food . _ he then got up and brought fudou some food . fudou ate it . took some medicines and the day was spent fudou's teammates checking upon him every now and then .

It was finally night . fudou was staring at the wall tiredly when suddenly his door opened and kidou walked in . kidou sat down next to him on his bed and said _ I thought its better to ask you alone . fudou why ? ...why did you run out and ...uhh whats that scar on your waist ._

_**scar ...kidou had said scar **_ and once again fudou started crying

**_FLASH BACK_**

james lips were on fudou . fudou didnt wanted it but had to go by his orders . silent tears falling down . but then out of nowhere fudou screeched james face and it started bleeding . james got furious and gave fudou a punishment . a punishment of seeing his father die . his father burning in the fire . fudou was forced to watch it . and after that fudou never disobeyed him . fudou was now 8 sitting ... doing his homework when james entered the room . fudou got up from where he was sitting and bowed down . James motioned fudou to come near him and so fudou walked up to him . He pulled fudou close and kissed him on the lips . he kept their lips joined for a minute or so and then pushed his tongue in fudous mouth ...fudou got scared but made no move. he still remembered what happened to his father ...he wabted his mother to be safe thought his mother never loved him once after his father's death . james kissed fudou . and then licked fudous jaw line and the bit his neck making a bloody mark there . fudou was getting scared with every passing minute . nothing like this has happened before . james tore fudous shirt and then licked fudous nipple and then moved down and down and down ...then stopped at his waist . he took a compass out and started moving it on his waist ... a few minutes ...thats what it took to make a wound thaf would leave a scar . he then removed fudous pants and then pushed his fingers inside fudou . fudou screamed with pain . and then he was rapped ...rapped for hours and then was left like that ...bleeding badly in the dark room

**_ENDEND OF FLASH BACK_**

fudou was now crying . kidou hugged him tightly to comfort him . kidou kept persuading fudou for hours and then finally succeeded . fudou finally told his whole past to kidou ... how his father was killed ...how his mother called him a killer ... how she never loved him again ...how he was rapped ... how others used him ...how his mother was finally killed . kidous mouth fell open .he felt sorry for fudou . he asked whom fudou lived with now to which he answered _ I live with my uncle (fathers younger brother Adrien Fudou ) and his wife . they have no child of their own . _kidou nodded and then moved towards fudou

he hugged him and promised to be there for him always though fudou didnt believe it .

The FFI had ended and kidou amd fudou became great friends . they hanged out a lot and had great time . kidou was always by fudous side . when fudou was down ...when he was sick ...when he was depressed ...always .

one day kidou and fudou were in a crowd when a sudden push made fudou fall on kidou and their lips connected . ... fudou got up right away with a deep shade of red on his lips .kidou too was blushing but it was not that obvious . however after that day they did meet each other but stayed a lil far from each other . they both were in highschool and were in ssame class . fudou unknowingly was looking at kidou when a girl shook him from behind indicating towards the teacher . fudou straightened up but did blush for a moment . days passed and fudous feeling grew stronger . he would now keep looking at kidou dreamingly .

Mwanwhile kidou ...he was a lil bit shy being near fudou due to the kiss they had . one day out of nowhere JAMES DE CRUZ appeared infront of fudou . he gave fudou a smirk and then his guards gave fudou a shock and fudou fell down .

kidou was searching for fudou . he couldn't find him . it had been days since fudou had been missing . kidou thought fudou was spacing him out . and while searching him he realised that he actually loved fudou alot .

Fudou woke up two days after and found himself tied up totally . his head was shaking and then suddenly james cames in the room .fudou saw him and started screaming for help but ofc no one could hear him . james sat down near fudou ...and then licked fudous lips . he then said _ where do u think u can go huh my dear ... I told you ...you are mine ...have been mine ...and will be mine always ...ALWAYS . so dont try to run . _ and the walked out of room . before closing the door he said_. dont worry I.wont be that quick this time since im busy . _fudou started screaming again ..crying loudly ... hitting his head with the wall .

kidou had sent agents to find fudou .

it had now been 20 days . kidou was missing fudou . he had gone to his house but his parents were also looking for him . all the friends had no idea where he was . kidou was worried and then one day a woman came to their home . she was sitting in kidous living room when she noticed a picture and walked up . a look of horror on her face . she turned and asked if kidou knew the other boy . kidou said _he is my friend fudou akio ...hes been missing for a while now ...the cops and agents are still lokking for him and so am I . _the woman then told kidpu that this boy was taken away by someone towards the forbidden mountain . kidou on hearing the news about fudou ran to wards the mountain ...he dashed dashed _ fudou please be alright _thats what he was thinking ...he informed the cops and the agents aswell ...and they all joined kidou on the way . kidou amd the agents and the cops climbed the mountain and found a house ... fully armed they went inside . it was huge from inside ... they split into groups and started looking for fudou . to their surprise they found many people their locked in rooms . those people were rescued but fudou was nowhere . they kept looking and found a hidden door that was locked . they broke the door and there he was _fudou ...tied up with chains ...his mouth tied up with cloth ...he had various wounds on his arms . _kidou rushed towards fudou and right then james came out of darkness . he shot kidou but the bullet hit kidou in arm . the cops ran after james but he was now standing behind fudou with a gun on his head . he dragged fudou outside nd then ran leavjng fudou on the ground . the cops ran after james and kidou ran to fudou ... fudou was here ...with him but he was weak and unconscious.

_fudou fudou fudou wake up fudou ...wake up . after some minutes_ fudou woke up and looked at kidou . kidou was not wearing his goggles . fudou looked at those beautiful red eyes ... and then smiled at kidou _y-you c-came ...thank y-you k-kidou ku-n . _ kidou was crying he was scared that he might have lost fudou . and then without any reason he kissed fudoh on his lips _ ee-eh kidou kun ...he is kissing me...it-t feels so right ...his lips are so warm and nice _thought fudou and to kidous surprise fudou kissed back . they parted to get some air . fudou was blushing and so was kidou . then kidou looked fudou roght in the eye and said _ fudou akio ...the day I met you ... I seriously hated you . I wanted you to disappear from my life but then that night ...the stormy night which beacme an excuse of our friendship ... I always thought of u as someone special . though at first it was just a special friend ...but now ...fudou I dont think of you as a friend . fudou I want to be with you always . I want you to be happy . I am happy when ur with me .u make me laugh and are a great person . those eyes of yours . they r really beautiful . ...I mean fudou i-i- ...fudou I-I love you fudou ...all of you ...I-I _. he hadnt finished his sentence but noticed that fudou was crying . kidou thought thatfudou would reject him but then fudou smiled and said _I love you too ...kidou kun thank u for being with me in everything ...I cant thank u enough ...all I can say is that I love you and all I can give you is the love I have for you . I just live you so much _ . with that said they noth kissed again .

**10 years later**

it was a bright spring day when fudou was sitting in his lawn . he was sketching something . his mother (adriens's wife ) came and said _ akio dear ...kidou kun is here _ . fudou got up and went to the living room . kidou was kneeling down on his knees and then he said _fudou im sorry I cant have you as my boyfriend anylonger ...well fudou ..._

fudou didnt listen any further and started crying _ he is breking up with me ...hes leaving me like everybody has ...he ...he w...whyyyy .wwwhhhyy_ he said the last part aloud and kidou got up and said _fudou fudou ...you are having the wrong idea ...what I mean is that I cant hve you as my bf because I want you to be my husband. _what kidou wanted fudou to be his husband . he wanted him to marry him . he wanted to be together at last . fudou looked at kidou .kidou smiled and said _fudou akio will you marry me ? _fudou started crying and said _yes _. kidou put the ring on fudous hand and they both kissed

they got married a few months later and fudou ...no akio now had his name as **akio kidou ** . kidou entered their roon after the wedding ceremony and then kissed akio again . they both kissed and then kidou pushed akio on the bed . they kissed and kidou removed his shirt and akios shirt during the kiss . kidou then licked akio's neck and then he licked akios nipples ...after that he removed akio's pants and boxers and then removed his own clothes . they kissed again . and during kiss he inserted his index finger in fudou . fudou gritted his teeth in pain but then relaxed ...kidou started moving in and out slowly amd akio started moaning . fudou felt great while having sex for the first time ever . kidou then inserted a second finger and then the third ...when akio got used to his fingers he removed them but akio inserted them in back . he moving slowly shifted kidou on his back and the licked kidous member . he then started sucking it . up and down ...slow the fast ...kidou felt great ...precum was dripping out and akio was swallowing it ... kidou then moved his fingers fast in akio ...akio started moaning again ...he was feeling great ...and then he removed his fingeres . he looked at akio for permission and akio nodded . kidou placed akios legs on his shoulders and then inserted his member in akio .akio screamed in pain amd tears started falling out of his eyes . kidou stopped and when akio got used to his size ...then he started moving . with every thrust akio moaned kidous name . _yuuto y-y-yuuto ah ah ahh ahh huh ahh ahh y-yuuto ah ah s-so good _

and then a sudden thrust and akio let out a seductive moan . kidou smirked . he dmhad hit his prostate . kidou hit it again and again ._ ah ah ah yuuto ahhh ...yuu-uto ah ah again please .ah ah ah ahhh ahh -yuuto y-y-yuuto im ...im im ...im about to c-cum ah ah ah ah ah ahhh ahh ahh ahha hha hhh...hnn hnn ah ah hn hn ah ahn ..._ kidou sped up and then akio came ...kidou was not far behind and he came inside akio . warm fluid filling akio up .

kidou pulled out . they were together at last . fudou was happy at last . amd they lived happily afterwards.

**_THE END ._**

**huuuuh done at last**

**hope u liked it**

**if there are any english mistakes then im sorry**

**im not good with english**

**amd I know it is quite long amd quite simple ...but I ll try to make a better story next time**


End file.
